


Pretty in Pink

by fantom_ftnoise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Ficlet, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise/pseuds/fantom_ftnoise
Summary: Draco's not fond of his new harness.





	Pretty in Pink

_Pansy, you bitch, I will **shit** in your **shoes**._

 

"Potter!" Pansy called, waving a hand across the grounds. Dracy thrashed about viciously, pulling the leash taut. "Oi, Potter! What do you think?"

 

"Er - that's great, Parkinson," Potter said as he joined her under the tree by the lake, Granger and Weasel at his heels.

 

"Looks a bit mad," Weasel muttered, pulling a face. Dracy hissed, baring fangs, and the other two stepped back. But Potter - ever the Gryffindor idiot - kneeled in the grass.

 

"What's her name?"

 

"Dracy," Pansy gushed proudly. "Rather fond of lace, this one."

 

Dracy was chewing ferociously at the fragile lace of his designer pink-mesh harness. A rogue strand fell behind his back teeth and he began gagging loudly. Without a thought, Potter poked a finger into his mouth, pulling the murderous strand free. Dracy coughed dramatically, gagged again and seemed about to vomit, but mustered enough decorum to bite Potter's lingering finger.

 

_"Ouch!"_

 

"Rabies, I tell you," Weasel murmured. "We'll have to put Harry down by suppertime." Granger was watching Potter dubiously as he reached forward again.

 

"Harry, I don't think - "

 

Dracy screeched at the incoming hand, snarling and gnashing his teeth and putting on quite a show. But Potter simply reached over his furry head and snatched him up by the back of his pink harness.

 

"You're quite sleek, aren't you?" he cooed, smiling serenely. "You've got a pretty face - er, lace! Pretty lace." He laughed awkwardly. Dracy froze, his hind legs drooping comically. "Matches your nose." Potter reached over with his other hand and gently booped the white ferret on his pink nose. Dracy chirped, craning his neck until Potter offered his finger again. Pansy held her breath, eyes wide, watching that little ferret tongue bob against those tiny lips - was...was this really happening?

 

Dracy sank his teeth firmly into the finger. Potter roared, dropping the ferret like a stone and clutching his bleeding hand. Dracy went back to thrashing around, once more taking up arms against the leash. Potter and his lackeys retreated. Pansy heaved a sigh, which was barely heard over Dracy's self-satisfied chattering.


End file.
